Principles of Lust
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: A contemplative look into Izzie Stevens personality by a new lover. McStizzie


**Principles of Lust**

He watched her. She was an enigma to him. The hotel issued alarm clock had woken them both up moments ago, and he watched her. She rolled out of the bed and started to take the sheet but thought better of it. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before and it was kind of dark at 4 in the morning. She raised her arms over her head in a stretch. He admired her perfect curves. There were many words to describe the shape of her body, but this morning he felt like using statuesque. His gaze followed the sinuous movement of her hips as she disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't take his eyes off the door until he heard the click of the lock. She loved to be alone in the mornings, just not at night. He put his arms behind his head and began to think about the road that had brought them both to this hotel room time and again. It was hard to believe it had been a month.

They had been angry. They really hadn't been mad at each other, but that really hadn't mattered at the time. She needed to yell and so did he. There were complications in their surgery, but that had only been the catalyst for the fight. Everyone had left the OR and they were alone. She had something he couldn't even remember now, but whatever it had been was enough. He yelled at her for being an incompetent intern, and she had yelled at him for being over confident. They got into each others faces. They yelling had stopped and the stare off started. Blue met brown in a fiery battle of wills. He didn't know who started the kiss. What he did remember was the taste of her lips; it was cherry from her chap stick. He had her propped up on the wash bay, and was placing hot kisses on her smooth neck. She grabbed both sides of his face and gave him one last kiss before wiggling out of his grasp. They were both out of breath. He had stopped her from leaving and convinced her to come by his room to finish what they had started. He was positive he had seen a very rare part of her that day.

He was brought crashing back to reality by the sound of the door opening. She was wrapped in a towel with her toothbrush in her mouth. He really didn't understand how two men so close to her could have both been stupid enough to screw up their relationships with her. Not that he had a relationship with her. It was more of an understand; a healing process more or less. They got each other. After all the day it had started was the day Addison announced her departure from Seattle Grace and Callie announced her pregnancy. He noticed she was looking at him strangely. He realized he had been staring at her like he had never seen a half naked model in his life. He had….lots of times.

"Whaa arre you ssstill in beeh?"

"What?" She removed her toothbrush.

"Why are you still in bed? You have to be at work 30 minutes after I do."

"I was waiting on you to stop hogging the shower." She made a small flourishing movement with her hand in the direction of the bathroom.

"All yours" And with that she popped the toothbrush back into her mouth and started rummaging through her stuff.

He got up and moved to the bathroom. Unlike her he never shut the door, because she would be in and out of the tiny space the remainder of her time there. There were some things about her that never changed regardless of how she felt. That brought him back to what he had been thinking about last night. He may have just had Izzie Stevens in his bed for the last month, but he had definitely had sex with three very different women. He had even named them. There was Isobel the Red, Izzie the White, and his personal favorite Iz the Pink.

Isobel came to him that first night. She was all passion. She was a seductress that embodied all the wilder things of the blonde's personality. Isobel could drink you under the table, make you insanely jealous with her flirting, and then give you the greatest sex of your entire life. Isobel was the kind of woman men worshiped. He sometimes felt she was too much for even him, but then he would see Izzie.

Izzie was the personality that was used at the hospital. She was sweet and compassionate. She was the opposite of the Lolita that Isobel was. She would bake you cookies, calm down your patient, and then when she was in your bed it was in a gentle and tender way. She was the girl that you took home to your mom. Izzie at times made him feel undeserving of such a girl. It wasn't her fault, but he was used to being a Casanova and her level of kindness almost smothered that part of him.

Iz was the most amazing female he had ever met. She was the girl that he saw hanging out with Meredith or bantering with Cristina. She was sharp and witty. A perfect mix of Isobel and Izzie, with a dash of something a little more. She would laugh at all of your jokes, have the most in-depth conversations with you for hours, and then been sassy and sweet beneath your sheets. He enjoyed all of the different parts of Izzie Stevens but Iz was his favorite. He knew that one day she would move on from him and discover true love and that man would have all of her. He was fine with that except for the thought of losing that special part of her.

As he predicted she came in and out of the bathroom twice before he was finished showering. He climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist before wandering out to find his clothes. She was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. He tried to read her body language to see if she was still Isobel from last night or if she had switched over to someone else. That was another thing about her. She rarely woke up in the same mood she fell asleep in. Yesterday she had been stuck with Callie in Ortho Hell and she came to him late and basically jumped him at the door. They both used sex to work out their frustrations. If she had been sad or unusually happy it would have been Izzie, and if she was just happy he would have seen Iz. He was totally fine with seeing Isobel, because he hadn't been with her in about a week. One thing was for sure, with all her personality shifts he was being truly tested as a lover. He changed into his boxers and pulled his jeans over his hips and buttoned them. He took note of the clock.

"Hey you're going to be late."

"I'm always late these days." She tossed him a cheeky little smile.

"You're going to get stuck with the evil bone doctor if you don't hurry." She slipped on her shoes and stood up. He thought she would head out the door, but she surprised him by walking over to him instead.

"Thank you for the concern but she had a doctor's appointment today." He made a mental note that he would have Izzie in his arms tonight.

"Soon she's going to get fat and have unseemly strechmarks." His attempt to brighten the mood worked. He saw her smile just a tiny bit.

"This is true. Well I have to go. See you tonight?"

"Of course."

She rose on her tip toes and kissed him soundly before swiftly turning and heading out the door. He smiled brightly as he thought to himself "Good Morning Iz"


End file.
